Wrong Choice
by Alpha14
Summary: "When I opened the door, I saw the man that I love... on top of another man." Word of Advice: Expect the unexpected.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did, it would be a shonen-ai anime, for sure.**

**A/N: This is something I made to get rid of writer's block... but didn't help at all. Anyway, please read and review!**

**Warnings: Alpha Pair, not beta-read, quite cliche (but do read until the ending, please!)**

* * *

><p>I looked at the traditional Japanese house of my boyfriend. Everything was as I remembered, except...<p>

The door was left wide open.

That's strange. They would never open the door without closing it.

I rang the doorbell, mostly out of courtesy.

No one answered.

I felt a peculiar sense of dread washing over me.

I rushed inside the house, left the gift that I intended to give my boyfriend on the table, and looked for my him. As I came near his room, I heard a strange sound.

It was a moan. And it was definitely not my boyfriend's voice.

The sounds increased with every silent step that I made towards the room.

I tried to banish all thoughts of my boyfriend being unfaithful. He himself told me that he loved me and he would never leave me, and I trust him, but something was tugging at my heart, saying that all the things he said were lies.

And then, I heard the grunts. A sound that I knew quite well, as I've heard it before many times already.

No. It can't be him...

With my eyes cast down, I slowly reached for the door, and opened it as quietly as I can.

My eyes widened. I was greeted by the sight of scattered clothes, but what truly horrified me was the familiar black cap lying innocently on the floor.

I looked up and froze. There on the bed, I found my boyfriend... on top of whom he previously told me was his "rival."

They didn't seem to notice my presence, because they were kissing each other like there's no tomorrow, and did "unspeakable things".

I clenched my fists. Tears were blurring my vision. Rapidly, I exited the the room, shut the door loudly, and ran out of the house.

I ran and ran, never stopping to look back. I ran until I reached the house of my best friend.

I rang the doorbell, just like I did a few minutes ago, but this time, someone opened the door. It was my best friend, and seeing my distraught face, he immediately asked me what's wrong. I didn't answer; I just enveloped him in a hug and broke down in tears. He was confused at first, but soon returned the hug and whispered some words of comfort.

I couldn't help but wish that it was my boyfriend hugging me, telling me that everything was alright and I just imagined everything.

I thought he cared about me. All those dates, those gifts, those nights together, those loving touches, those whispered promises... all of it were wasted in a mere matter of minutes. I thought I could trust him... I thought he loved me! But I was wrong. Wrong in choosing him, wrong in trusting him, and wrong in loving him.

After a while, when I stopped sniffling, my best friend asked me if I wanted some water. I nodded my head. He disappeared for less than a minute, and returned with a cold, refreshing glass of water.

I tucked away the wavy locks of hair that got into my face, and looked at him gratefully. I drank the water slowly. Coughing, I gave him the glass as he patted me on the back and then settled the glass on the table. He asked me what was wrong for a second time, and I explained everything to him; from the wide open door to the betrayal of my boyfriend.

He was shocked, to say the least. He said he never thought about the possibility of that happening because we looked so happy whenever we were together. We were like a picture-perfect couple when we got together, always holding hands, almost never apart, smiling (which used to be rare for the other to do), flirting, laughing, cuddling when no one was around (or so they thought), stealing kisses from time to time and all of that. I, too, thought that we were perfect for each other... But apparently my boyfriend didn't think so, and found a new lover without telling me.

My best friend asked if I wanted to stay for a while and watch a movie. I asked him if it was alright. He replied with an "Of course it is."

We ended up watching until it was late, and then he asked me if I wanted to stay the night there so that I could have some company. I refused because I have been too much trouble to him, but he said that it was nonsense and insisted that I stay. In the end, I tiredly gave up trying to refuse his request and stayed. I called my mom to let her know that I will be sleeping over at my best friend's house, and she just said "Take care and have fun, dear." In the tone of voice that she used, I know that she figured out that I wanted some space. I thanked her silently, and gave a thumbs up sign to my best friend who just smiled in return.

He cooked some food and then we ate dinner by ourselves because his parents were away, and then proceeded to argue about who sleeps on the bed. I mean, I shouldn't keep him away from his own bed, right? But just keep on insisting. We stopped when I suggested that we both sleep on the bed since it fits the both of us.

He lent me some spare clothes. and then we watched another movie before sleeping. A horror movie. In result, I had a nightmare, and even worse, my boyfriend and his other lover appeared. I was woken up by my best friend because when he woke up (he wakes up really early, believe me). He said I was murmuring "No," repeatedly in my sleep... I couldn't help but flush in embarrassment at that.

I washed my face after he did, and we headed downstairs. I tried to helped him cook breakfast this time, but I ended up burning everything I put on the stove, so he just made me prepare the table (because I really wanted to help).

When we finished eating, he asked me if I was feeling better. I assured him that I was. He just nodded and said, "I see," while giving me a smile. We made some small talk after that, talking about all the random stuff that we could think of while staying off of the subject of relationships.

Once we finished cleaning up, I told him that I should leave. He looked at me as if he were studying me, nodded to himself, and then pleasantly led me out of the house.

I had walked all the way to my home, which was 10 blocks away from my best friend's house. I entered with a soft "Tadaima," and headed to my room. As expected, my phone was full of voice messages. I didn't bother to listen to them, knowing that they are all from _that_ man.

I sighed. I think I should have chosen my best friend. Maybe he would have been a better boyfriend... Too bad; he's already moved on and found someone else.

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

Yukimura rubbed his eyes and looked at the wall clock. 11:43 pm. He then turned to the head that laid on his shoulder and chuckled. Sanada fell asleep while watching the movie. Well, it was quite a clichéd movie. They've seen a lot of movies like those before (because Sanada can't resist the power of Yukimura's puppy pout).

He pecked Sanada's nose to rouse the teen from his sleep. When all he got was a grunt from the other, Yukimura whispered his _special _nickname in his ear. "Gen-chan~" When said teen finally opened his eyes, Yukimura grinned triumphantly and called out his name. "Genichirou."

Sanada blinked at him sleepily. "What happened?"

"We were watching a movie, and _you _fell asleep before it even reached the climax."

Sanada grunted. It was a boring movie anyway, besides, it was late already...

"Gen, you won't leave me for someone else like the man did in the movie, will you?"

"See, this is why I don't like watching those movies. It gives you the craziest ideas. Not to mention impossible ones."

"Gen~" Yukimura seemingly whined. "You didn't answer my question."

Sanada flashed him a quick, small smile. "Of course I wouldn't; You know that."

"Good, because I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon." Yukimura said, hugging Sanada tightly.

"Neither do I." He leaned down and gave the other boy a passionate kiss, which, of course, didn't go unreturned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm~ Did anyone expect that? **

**If anyone didn't get it, though most unlikely, the first part of the story was just a cliched movie that Sanada and Yukimura were watching (with mostly Yukimura watching). The cheating boyfriend in the movie just happens to wear a black cap like Sanada does. You can imagine anyone as the rival, I guess.**


End file.
